lesrilonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyrya'pyr
Subraces Numerous castes and racial types depending on the habitat. Typical height: (1.68 – 1.92 m) Typical weight: (70 – 105 kg) Age: Sexual Maturity (12 – 17) Middle Aged (70 – 110) Old (115 – 140) Maximum lifespan (170) Summary of History: The Vyrya'pyr are one of the oldest races on Vhuld, who had evolved through more or less natural means, like the Anikalians and the Mur'kai, and the Goblins and Trolls. Biologically they are mammals, with oldest records of them dating to the Anikalian expansion towards east. In these records, they are depicted as half-feral beasts, and apex predators of the region – an implication most likely biased due to the natural arrogance of the Anikalians, due to the fact that the traces of the early Vyrya'pyr culture depict them as being in the early tribal stage. The powerful Anikalian empire had no trouble subduing a large population of the creatures, leading to integration of their culture, particulary architecture, within the Vyrya'pyr, who served as slaves for nearly a thousand years. It has been hypothesized that the Vyrya'pyr and the dragon folk share the same common ancestor due to similar outward appearances, but that has been dismissed by scholars in the earlier eons. However, proper study of the creatures has been unsuccessfuly met with death, maiming, and devouring of the remains – the deduction from these unfortunate events is that the creatures are very territorial. They appear to communicate in a language of their own, and are actually sentient, as concluded in later encounters. Origins of the Vyrya'pyr are shrouded in mistery, but appear to be in the deep cavern complexes of Urikhia's mountains, particulary that of central Urikhia and Urukh-Arc. They have also been found to inhabit the Peaks of Tempus, and some finds indicate of a possible colony or place of origin within the Crown of Clouds, before being wiped out by the dragon folk there. Althought they predate them for nearly two eons, the Vyrya'pyr and the dragon folk are natural enemies, fighting for dominance. An interesting fact is that while the habits of hunting of these two races, as well as diet and time of activity are different, they simply do not get along – possibly due to both of them prefering caverns and treasure. The Vyrya'pyr prefer humanoid prey, but will satisfy themselves with wolves and cattle, while the dragon folk will not eat humans unless absolutely driven to by starvation, and prefer boars and deer. Also, The Vyrya'pyr seem to dislike gold, and actually prefer silver to it. Even if they one of the oldest races, they prefer to keep to themselves, and are actually regarded as folk tales and horror stories; this is likely due to their reactions to sunlight: the Vyrya'pyr have a reaction to it due to spending generations, and most of their time, underground. Their eyes are blinded, and their skin burns at a much faster rate than that of the other races – in merely two hours, a Vyrya'pyr could get such sunburns that they lose their ability to fly.While they left the feral stage very early for a race of evolution, they do not seem to abandon the tribal stage. Instead, these creatures divide themselves into clans, but much different to that of the orcs. This happened circa 600 SEC. After the establishment of the early Urikhian Autarchy, the Vyrya'pyr were treated as unworthy creatures, beasts, and if lucky, second-class citizens. During the occupation of Urikhia they were chased out of the cities and hunted mercilessly, with around ten percent of their race being slaughtered. With the rise of Autarch Xol'Ne'Ur and the second Autarchy, the Vyrya'pyr were fully accepted within it, and often granted positions of power. It has been speculated that their skills at black sorcery and diplomatic cunning did not play such a huge role in it, but rather, the Autarch's sympathies and interest in their culture, which he did not hide. Society: The Vyrya'pyr are a tribal society, secluded and territorial. They make their home in mazes of cave complexes, making them rather competent in extracting ore deposits. Their smithing is some of the highest quality to find, often enchanted and nearly always characterized by jagged edges of the blade. They are very deceptive and adept at manipulation, but their physical power also makes them some of the most dangerous enemies around. Not overly militaristic nor zealous, the Vyrya'pyr love mind games, intrigue, and surprisingly enough, gossip. Their society is based on the hunt; to become the most powerful predator within the clan is the goal of most, and the title of such some of the greatest honors a Vyrya'pyr can strive for. However, in recent times, the actual hunt has been somewhat changed – there is no honor in the hunt of the Vyrya'pyr. No rules, and no limits. Cheating, murder, deception, they are all the tools in the arsenal, ready to be unleashed. A female has the same status as a male of the clan, and both may hold the title of chief, called either patriarch or matriarch. They command the hunters and garner much respect, as well as protect the clan in times of peril and try to mend their misdeeds with diplomacy – otherwise, they make themselves targets for the hunt. Obviously, blood plays an important role in the Vyrya'pyr society, from being the main source of nutrition, to religious symbolism. While not as fanatical as the Urikhi, or zealous as the Justerthians, the Vyrya'pyr revere a deity they call Vyryavanyr, the perfect Vyrya'pyr. He represents the great deceiver, dominant predator, and cunning master – however, the members of society worship him more out of fear than any sort of sense of loyalty – it has been speculated that this deity is actually Slarach, due to obvious similarities and features, however, it is very likely that Vyryavanyr is actually the embodiment of three deities: Slarach, Zarakazun and Avarackassarth – domination, treachery and murder. Loyalty and respect of a Vyrya'pyr is fickle at best, and by nature, they are very vengeful. A Vyrya'pyr will hold a grudge of his family for generations – leading to a new kind of tradition, the blood vengeance. As family plays a role within the society, usually due to the „mine is better than yours“ state of mind that these creatures hold, if a family has been wronged, the members will hunt down those that wronged them, which has, at times, sparked whole „wars“ within the Vyrya'pyr clans. However, the Vyrya'pyr clans rarely war between themselves in open warfare, even though when that happens, it is a most brutal sight. The children are solely the responsobility of the mother until they reach maturity. After that, the child must fend for itself. There are no trials in this society, no guidelines, and no set rules – those that cannot survive do not survive. The early Urikhian Autarchy drove the clans from the valleys, but even with the sudden change of weather and climate within their habitat, the Vyrya'pyr have adapted amazingly quickly, and have even thrived due to the lessened daylight. As for the economy, it mostly depends on inter-clan cattle trade. Arts & Architecture: The Vyrya'pyr architecture is limited to that of caves and mountanous surroundings – still, Anikalian influence may be evident, as it has left a mark after a thousand years of enslavement. While the Vyrya'pyr do not bother much with cave decorations, they are masterful craftsmen when it comes to stone and sculpting. Since they inhabited the same complexes, and expanded for many generations, the chronological order and records of the history of particular clans, or rather, inhabitats may be found in stone carvings. Urikhian architecture has been heavily influenced by the Vyrya'pyr. Art of this civilization does not extend far from murals in painting, but in sculpting the Vyrya'pyr are rather impressive. They prefer to sculpt their own bodies, with nudity not being controversal at all. Still, to find such art is indeed rare, for the darkness of the caves, and the usual Vyrya'pyr preferance of hunt, mixed with their merciless periods of growing up and surviving leave little room for passion. The early tribes have no actual traces of culture, as said before, since the emphasis in their society was on surviving rather than hedonism. Only later, once fully incorporated within the Urikhian Autarchy, did the Vyrya'pyr take to creating more than weapons. Governance: The Vyrya'pyr governance is in some aspects slightly similar to that of the Kharathun orcs, with the difference that it is much more focused on the individual and manipulation of individuals, rather than outright strenght and order. There are no hunting parties in the clans, every individual fends for itself from an early age, and all must pay tribute to the clan chief, who is in charge of protecting all of the clan in times of peril and acts more as a form of insurance that even when their misdeeds are uncovered, the clan will not suffer severe consequences, the equivalent of an advocate and a diplomat. Other than that, the clan does not have any more authorithy figures. Their incorporation into the Urikhian Autarchy has changed many aspects of their culture, several of them being connected to supressing the over the top individualist nature of the Vyrya'pyr, as well as promoting militarism and unification in contrast to the near anarchism the race seems to favor.